Carlotta's Sister
by GracefulWolvesInTheNight
Summary: Everyone hates Carlotta. It's a well-known fact. What happens when her little sister, Sienna, comes to the Opera Populaire? Is she anything like Carlotta? Or is she the person Erik has been searching for all along? Erik/OC *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Carlotta's Sister**

**Summary: **Everyone hates Carlotta. It's a well-known fact. What happens when her little sister, Sienna, comes to the Opera Populaire? Is she a yucky mini Carlotta? Or the person Erik has been searching for all along? Erik/OC

Name: Sienna Giudicelli (played by Monica Bellucci)

Age: 25 years old

Hair: long straight black

Eyes: grey

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as Carlotta went on complaining about how incompetent the maid is. The maid cowered as my big sister continued to relentlessly scream at her and threw a vase at her.

"_Cretino incompetente_! Can you do nothing right?" she screamed. _You incompetent fool!_

"I-I'm sorry," the maid whimpered as she picked up the shattered tea cup and started cleaning up the now broken vase that shattered at the impact of hitting the wall.

"No! Leave me!" she huffed angrily. The maid happily ran from the room as soon as the words were uttered from her mouth.

"_Signore aiutami_," I muttered. _Lord help me._ I raised an eyebrow questioningly at Carlotta once the maid had escaped the room, "Was that really necessary?"

"Do not question me, Sienna," she snapped. Suddenly, fake tears gathered in her eyes. "I never got my afternoon tea! How I'm supposed to look _bello_ without my beauty tea?" _beautiful_

"You'll survive," I huffed and rolled my eyes. I looked out the window of the hotel I had stayed in last night to see the carriage I had called for waiting. I got up and smoothed my purple dress down that was much smaller compared to the giant blue dress Carlotta is currently wearing. My long black hair is pulled back in a simple bun with my short bangs hanging right above my right eye, my grey eyes popping against my midnight hair. I picked up my violin case and my umbrella to cover me from the rain that was pouring outside. "Our carriage is here."

"_Infine_! I thought it would never get here!" Carlotta said forgetting all about her stupid tea as she picked up her fan and left to go outside. _Finally! _

I sighed and shook my head but followed after her. I found her frowning at the doorway to outside, not moving. She gave me a long look. I frowned as I realized she was looking between me and the umbrella I'm holding.

"No! _Alcun modo_! No!" I said firmly as I opened my umbrella and left her to fend for herself. _No way!_

I walked outside, the rain pouring down around me. The driver saw me coming and opened the door for me. I smiled thankfully at him and gracefully got inside of the carriage. I closed my umbrella so that it wouldn't take up room and placed my violin case on the seat next to me. Once I was comfortable, I looked out to see Carlotta throwing a fit and sweet talking Piangi, who had showed up out of nowhere creepy, into escorting her beneath his umbrella to our carriage while he got soaked form the rain. I smiled amused as the driver didn't get up from his driver's seat to help her in. I took some pity on my big sister and opened the door for her. She huffed as she got in cursing in Italian. Piangi got in after her sitting with her on one side while I sat across from them with my violin case sitting next to me.

"_Stupida piccola peste! Non aiutare tua sorella bellissima grande_," Carlotta muttered annoyed at me. _Stupid little brat! Not helping your wonderful big sister._

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. I know my big sister too well to fall for any of her acts and she knows it. While we were both very spoiled growing up, she's always been the one who strains for every bit of spotlight possible while I'm content with being the one who gives others attention rather than wanting it for myself. Her talent is in singing in operas. At least, that's where she thinks her talent is. My talent is more in instruments. I love playing the violin and have been in the past hired to play and weddings and such countless times before. Everyone is always surprised to find out Carlotta and I are related since not only are we polar opposites in personality, but while she is very… curvy and tall, I am shorter and my curves are smoother. Rather than Carlotta's… chunky.

"Ah, ah! Don't blame me! I'm not the one who forgot my umbrella," I said as she huffed indignantly.

"Driver! Move it!" she snapped, annoyed that I was right as usual.

"Where to?" the driver asked. Carlotta opened her mouth, probably about to go on another rant, before I cut her off.

"To the Opera Populaire, _per favore_," I told him. _Please._

For a minute, the carriage was bumpy as it jerked to a start before it became smooth as the horses went into a nice trot. I could hear the rain delicately pattering on the roof of the carriage and hitting gently along the street. I took in a breath and sighed at the wonderful smell of fresh rain.

"May I just say you are looking _incantevole_," Piangi complimented Carlotta as she greedily sucked up the compliments he was giving her. _Ravishing._

"_Grazie_," she fluttered her eyelashes at him. _Thank you._

Gag. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, who would ever be interested in this man? I barely held back a laugh as Piangi suddenly looked over at me in distaste. "Why is Sienna here?"

"Because you would never last her tempers without me," I said with a smirk.

A tiny frown crossed his face but he didn't say anything since he knew it was true. I'm surprised he's been fine without me this far while Carlotta has been starting as the prima donna at the Opera Populaire. I'm the only one who can stand her tempers without giving into her demands, giving in only makes her tempers worse if she knows that she can get what she wants through them.

"Now, now, Ubaldo," Carlotta said as she looked at me lovingly, "I would have never come this far if it weren't for my _sorellina_!" _Little sister._

"Sì, sì," he said waving away Carlotta's compliments about me. He looked at me for an answer, "but why are you coming _now_? Carlotta has already been singing for a season at the Opera Populaire. She has been doing perfectly fine with me at her side."

"Why, Piangi! You make it seem as if I'm_ indesiderati_!" I said pretending to be shocked but knowing that he was upset for me stealing Carlotta's attention from him. I smoothed my skirt out a little as I batted my eyelashes innocently. "What makes you think I don't simply miss my _grande sorella_?" _Unwanted. Big sister._

"Yes, Ubaldo," Carlotta huffed slightly glaring at him. "Why is it hard to believe Sienna would miss me?"

I barely held back my laughter as Piangi gulped as he shifted uncomfortably underneath her harsh beady eyed glare. I was unable to repress the smile that came to my lips. Her sharp harsh looks came in handy when she was intimidating people, which was quite often to be honest.

"I-I umm, no, it's not that-" he stuttered and struggled as her glare became harsher. As much as I enjoyed watching the fat man start to sweat beneath pressure, I decided to have mercy on him. I'm such a nice person.

"If you must know," I sighed like it was a great task. You can't grow up with Carlotta and not learn how to be dramatically and, obviously, fake when you want to be. "Carlotta mentioned my instrumental abilities to Monsieur Lefevre and Monsieur Reyer since the new season is starting and they are in need of a new first violinist."

"They were _estatico_ when I mentioned my talented _sorellina_," Carlotta said proudly, obviously pleased with me having talent in the arts. _Ecstatic. Little sister._

Piangi was considering all of this new information and didn't look pleased with the prospect of me staying. He was a strange man. While most people can't stand Carlotta and flee to my presence to get away from my big sister, he has always preferred to be with her and is usually uncomfortable around me. I'm sure this has nothing to do with the fact that Carlotta practically completely ignores him whenever I'm around. Nope, that can't be it.

"We are here!" Carlotta suddenly exclaimed delighted.

I could see the gleam of excitement in her eyes. This was her kingdom afterall. I felt awed as I stared out the window of the carriage at the beautiful building coming into view in front of me. It was giant and elegant. Gargoyles were placed like glorious statues of the top of the building.

Before I could study the rest of the outside building, I felt Carlotta pulling on my arm to indicate to follow her out of the carriage. Piangi was standing miserably outside the carriage holding up his umbrella for Carlotta to walk under. She climbed out and started strutting towards the building with her head held arrogantly high as if everyone bowed to her every whim. I opened my umbrella and followed after them at a slower pace, enjoying the smell that fresh rain always brought and the feeling of the cool, slight mist against my skin.

I climbed up the steps behind Carlotta and Piangi. I followed after them into the magnificent building. I felt delight and surprise well up in me as I walked inside the warm building and closed the doors behind me. I set my violin case down so that I could close my umbrella as I examined the gorgeous room we were in. Elegant stairs broke off two ways leading to the upper levels. Along the stairs, were classic golden sculptures that were only half clothed like usual. The ceiling was a giant dome that had various painting all along it.

A smile spread across my face as a middle aged women with gray hair walked up to us. She seemed very stern and I felt amusement spread through me at the distaste in her eyes when she looked at Carlotta and Piangi.

"Oh, back so soon?" she asked showing the tiniest bit of disappointment in her voice while her face did not show any telltale signs. Carlotta looked indignant while Piangi tried to keep her calm before her temper could blow.

Good luck with that.

"Are you trying to say something, Madame Giry?" my sister demanded angrily. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I love my sister but the only reason I can stand her is from growing up with her. I don't know how other people can bare it.

Madame Giry ignored her as her eyes suddenly closed in on me standing behind Carlotta and Piangi. Easy to miss being behind Piangi's giant stomach and Carlotta's giant hair and dress and all. Her eyes lit up with curiosity and wariness as I could tell she wasn't quite sure what to make of me.

I gave her a friendly smile to put her nerves at ease, "Good afternoon, Madame Giry. I am Sienna Giudicelli, Carlotta's little sister. I am trying out for the position of first violinist since the last one has seemed to retire from what I hear."

Her eyes scrutinized me for a minute but whatever she saw she must have liked since she relaxed and gave me a warm smile.

"Yes, Monsieur Reyer is looking for a new violinist. Come, Sienna, have some tea and then I will bring you to him for your tryouts," Madame Giry told me before turning around and walking briskly away, expecting me to follow her. Carlotta was gaping at me while Piangi looked a little dumbfounded.

"Che cosa posso dire?" I shrugged with a smile and gave Carlotta a teasing wink before following Madame Giry, "La gente mi ama." _What can I say? People love me._

**AN: Alright since I've been obsessed with POTO lately, I've noticed there are no Carlotta stories (totally understandable), so my guess is no one is going to read this. Oh well! I've been wanting to try a Erik story. Gerard Butler is just too amazing! :D This obviously isn't directly a Carlotta story cause that would just be gross and evil to make Erik go anywhere near Carlotta. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Wow, I'm surprised to see I'm getting reviews for this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted this story! :D I hope it continues to be good. I apologize in advance if anyone is OOC, out of character.**

I hurried after Madame Giry with my violin case held tightly in my grip. I slowed down once I had caught up with her. As we walked further into the opera house, I tried remembering the path we were taking for future reference. I kept getting distracted as my gaze wondered to all of the rooms that we passed: costume rooms filled with every outfit you can imagine, dressing rooms with makeup practically overflowing the dresser tops, prop rooms where I could see old props from past operas, and construction rooms filled with equipment for when they needed to make new stage props.

Not to mention the people that seemed to fill the rooms with life. Laughing women as they dressed each other up, arguing men as they fought pointless arguments, giggling couples as they shared secret kisses. Everywhere I look there's life around me.

Madame Giry looked over her shoulder at me to make sure I was keeping up and smiled slightly as she saw my amazed expression while I took everything in.

"It's a lot to take in the first time," she said as we walked past a bunch of giggling girls in ballet outfits. They all waved at Madame Giry as we passed and looked at me in curiosity. Two girls broke off from the group, one blonde girl and one curly brunette. The blonde was shorter than the brunette though they both seemed around 16 years old. Not quite done growing up but close.

"Hello, Maman," the blonde teenager greeted Madame Giry as both the teenagers stared at me. "Who is this?"

"Girls this is Mademoiselle Sienna Giudicelli," Madame Giry introduced as I gave the teenagers a bright smile. "Sienna, this is my daughter, Marguerite Giry, and this is Christine Daae."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Giudicelli," Marguerite curtsied. I smiled at her and waved her curtsy away.

"Please none of that formal stuff. It's so pointless," I rolled my eyes causing the teens to laugh. "Call me Sienna."

"Only if you call me Meg," Meg smiled. I winked at her.

"You got an _accordo_, Meg," I smiled as confusion consumed both teens' faces while Madame Giry watched amused.

"Accordo?" Christine questioned, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"It means deal," I shrugged, "I'm from Italy. I often switch between speaking French and Italian. It keeps me fluent in both languages and I just love speaking Italian."

"You sound really cool," Christine told me. A bright smile spread across her face. "Say something else! Please."

"Oh yes! Please!" Meg asked wanting to hear, too. I thought about what to say for a moment before picking something.

"_Questo teatro d'opera è molto bella_," I said as I spread my arms out to motion to the opera house buzzing with life around us. "_Sei fortunato a vivere qui._"

Madame Giry looked at me curiously wondering what I said while Meg and Christine both looked ecstatic.

"What'd you say?" Christine asked me excited. I laughed as Meg leaned forward slightly, almost subconsciously.

"I said, this opera house is very beautiful and you're lucky to live here," I smiled as both girls got big smiles and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is. I've lived here my whole life," Meg agreed as she spared a glance at the people moving around us as they walked down the hallway to other parts of the opera house. "Christine has lived here since she was a little girl."

"If I may be so bold, why are you here?" Christine asked me out of curiosity.

"I'm going to try out for a violin position in the orchestra," I explained gesturing to my violin case which held my violin. Interest sparked in Christine's eyes.

"My father loved playing the violin. Would you mind playing for me sometime?" Christine asked me hopefully. I nodded with a smile.

"Sure, I would love to," I agreed. A big smile spread across Christine's face and I smiled in return.

"How did you manage to even get a chance to try out?" Meg asked me as the girls switched off on interrogating me. "Monsieur Reyer is very picky about that kind of thing."

"Carlotta is my big sister," I explained shrugging like it was nothing. Madame Giry and I both barely held back a laugh at the shocked and horrified expressions on Christine and Meg's faces.

"You're _related_ to Carlotta?" Meg asked her mouth open in shock.

"But you're _nice_," Christine asked astonished. They both looked embarrassed as they realized what they had said. I was unable to keep back my laughter as Madame Giry tried to give them scolding looks but was unable to keep the smile off her face.

"_Va bene_, it's fine," I laughed as they stuttered to apologize. "I get that a lot. Most people are shocked to find out we're related, let alone sisters."

"Well, yeah, I mean you don't even look alike," Meg struggled again as Christine nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Meg, that's enough," Madame Giry smiled as she shook her head at the girls' antics. "Look how distracted you two have made me! I was taking Sienna to have some tea to warm up after being outside in the rain."

"Can we come with you?" Christine asked. "I have some questions, if you don't mind."

"_Sicuro_, sure. I don't mind," I agreed. Meg and Christine both smiled at each other and Madame Giry simply turned around and continued to lead the way to the kitchen.

Each of the girls stood by my sides and started to relentlessly question me about my life and what it was like in Italy. I happily answered and told them everything they wished to know. Their questions continued even as we sat down in the dining hall and ate some snacks and warm tea. They enjoyed my stories of what it was like growing up with Carlotta as an older sister and the pranks I had played on her growing up. A crowd started to gather together as I told them of how I embarrassed Carlotta in front of her many boyfriends when I was little. Everyone got laughs out of anything that embarrassed her. I felt kind of old having so many people crowded around me, intently listening to my stories. I even got into talking about how I first started playing the violin as a little girl when I found an old one in our attic while I was playing hide and seek one day with my friends.

"I drove Carlotta _pazzo_, crazy, when I got my first violin," I laughed at the memories as everyone listened intently and laughed. "I was absolutely awful at it, but I thought I was a little protégée. Whenever I woke up in the middle of the night or couldn't sleep, I would get it out and start practicing. She always had a huge _temperare bizze_, temper tantrum, whenever I woke her up with my playing. Carlotta wasn't afraid to tell me I was awful, but I didn't believe her."

"That sounds like Carlotta," a stage man commented as others agreed with him while laughing.

"Why didn't you believe her?" an elder ballet girl asked me.

"It's Carlotta," I rolled my eyes. "She's always jealous of anyone who's good at anything she can't do. I figured she was just _stupito_, amazed, of my talent and didn't want to admit to being second best to someone else, especially her _sorellina_."

"Her what?" someone asked confused.

"Oh sorry, little sister," I explained. I had noticed that as I talked more with everyone that I was getting into the habit of saying something in Italian and then repeating what I said in French for them to understand me. Though I didn't always do that, so sometimes I had to go back to explain something.

"Alright, shoo! The girl hasn't been here for a day and you won't stop bugging her! Don't you have jobs to do?" Madame Giry scolded as she broke apart the group that had gathered around Meg, Christine, and I. Everyone grumbled but separated and went off to wherever they were supposed to be.

"Wow! I want to go to Italy someday," Meg sighed dreamily probably still thinking about my descriptions of what it was like growing up in Italy. Christine also looked like she was daydreaming about it.

"Get such silly ideas out of your head," Madame Giry scolded Meg. She turned to look at me. "Sienna, are you ready for your audition with Monsieur Reyer?"

"_Sicuramente_, definitely!" I agreed excited as I got up and grabbed my violin case.

"Can we come watch?" Christine asked me. I nodded.

"Sure, you wanted to hear me play," I agreed.

Meg smiled brightly as her and Christine both hurriedly got up to follow after me. I chuckled and shook my head at them. Madame Giry's lips twitched to an almost smile but she turned around and led the way to, I assume, the opera stage. Meg and Christine walked next to me and pointed things out along the way. Shortcuts through the opera house if I ever need to get somewhere fast. Or a quiet place that I could go to if I ever wanted some alone time, which is apparently very hard to get from what I'm told.

As we came to the backstage, we had to walk around people even though there wasn't a performance even picked out yet. Tryouts, afterall, were still going on for positions in the orchestra and they needed to make sure they had all of the necessary spots filled, first.

I followed Madame Giry onto the stage as Christine and Meg stayed behind to watch from the side of the stage. I noticed an old, white haired man and a middle aged brown haired man talking to some people in the orchestra pit. I felt nerves twirl around in my stomach as I assumed that one of the men is the conductor. I stopped a bit ways away from them and the edge of the stage. I'm usually pretty confident in whatever I do, must be a trait from Carlotta, so I rarely feel nervous, but this occasion is special. It's not everyday you get the chance to tryout for the Opera Populaire's orchestra. This is the real deal. My stomach starts to tighten even more and I swallow lightly.

"Monsieur Reyer, Monsieur LeFevre," Madame Giry calls to the men from the edge of the stage. The white haired man is the first to look up at her, so this must be Monsieur Reyer and the other man must be the manager, Monsieur LeFevre. Madame Giry waves towards me, "This Mademoiselle is here for her tryouts for first violin."

Monsieur Reyer looks surprised and scrutinizes me for a few minutes before shaking his head. He says to me, "I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, but the position is not open for tryouts."

I felt my heart drop from my throat to my feet.

"W-what? But I was told-" I started shocked. He shook his head firmly.

"No, I am sorry. You are welcome to tryout for third or fourth chair if you wish," he told me like this was great news. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I swear Carlotta said that he agreed to let me tryout. Then again it _is_ Carlotta. He probably said one thing and she heard another. Typical.

Just in case, I ask, "Are you sure because Carlotta-"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Before I could finish my sentence, Carlotta came storming onstage with Piangi not far behind her. She was holding up a bottle of perfume in the air. I could tell that this must be expensive perfume from the looks of the bottle, but that it must not be up to Carlotta's standards, considering the sneer on her face.

"What is this! This is not the perfume I asked for! This is _spazzatura_!" she said spitting on the floor, showing that she considered the perfume the garbage she called it.

"_Signorina_," Monsieur Lefevre said trying to sooth her temper. "I'm sure it was a simple mistake. You will get the right one."

"Mistake! You call this a _errore_?" my big sister demanded. "What kind of _stolti incompetenti _make this kind of mistake!" _Incompetent fools._

"Carlotta, _qual è il problema grosso? E 'solo profumo,_" I asked her pulling her fuming attention to me. _What's the big problem? It's just perfume._

"_Sono allergico ad esso_!" she screeched. _ I am allergic to it!_

My eyebrows raised in amusement as I reached for the bottle. She huffed indignantly but handed me the bottle without a fight. She looked at me expectantly while I read the label on the perfume bottle. I read the ingredients and felt confused as I saw nothing that would cause an allergic reaction.

"_Non vedo qual è il problema. Sembra a posto per me,_" I shrugged in confusion. I squirt a little bit into the air and sniffed it. A rosy scent surrounded me and I took a deep breath of it, "_Buoni odori, anche." I don't see what's the problem. It looks fine to me. Smells good, too._

While Carlotta and I discussed the problem in Italian, everyone looked on in confusion. Most looked fearful for what Carlotta might do next. For example, throw the bottle at their head.

Oh, there it goes.

"Carlotta! _Perché l'hai fatto buttare? Si sentiva odore meraviglioso!_" I demanded as I looked sadly at the smashed rose perfume bottle that she had yanked from my hands and chucked at a random stagehand. _Why did you throw it? It smelled wonderful!_

"_Sono allergico alle rose_," Carlotta stuck her nose in the air. _I'm allergic to roses._

"_Siete allergici al polline rosa! Tu non sei allergico al profumo!_" I snapped at her angrily. _You're allergic to rose pollen! You're not allergic to the perfume!_

"Oh," she blinked in surprise. She shrugged and her temper tantrum ended swiftly. "I can get more in that case."

I rolled my eyes at her spoiled behavior. I took a deep breath to make sure my own temper didn't get out of hand. Carlotta has a talent of easily angering other people, in case you haven't noticed.

Her eyes lit up as she noticed Monsieur LeFevre and Reyer watching us warily. A giant smile spread across her face as she clasped her hands together happily.

"Oh! Did my _sorellina_ get the part? I knew you would, Sienna!" Carlotta crushed me in a tight hug as I gasped for breath. I felt suffocated against her giant, poofy dress.

"Sorellina?" I head Monsieur Reyer ask Madame Giry.

"Little sister," Madame Giry explained.

"SISTER?" Monsieur Reyer and LeFevre both exclaimed. They both started apologizing to me as soon as Carlotta let me out of her death hug.

"I am so sorry Mademoiselle Giudicelli-" Monsieur LeFevre started.

"If I had known you were La Carlotta's sister-" Monsieur Reyer continued.

"Of course, you have the part of first violinist!" Monsieur Lefevre assured me. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as I looked between their frantic faces. Carlotta was watching confused.

"What are you talking about?" Carlotta demanded, her nostrils flared as I could see another tantrum coming. Monsieur LeFevre and Reyer both cowered slightly. "You did not give her the part? _Che diavolo! Non voglio dire niente, come prima donna?_" _What the hell! Do I mean nothing as the prima donna?_

"Carlotta! _Chiuso per un minuto!_" I snapped at her. _Shut up for a minute!_

I rubbed my temples to get rid of my minor headache as she gaped at me. I shot her a look and she huffed and crossed her arms but remained silent. A miracle. I turned to look at the nervous men.

"You're going to give me the position just for being her sister?" I asked sadly. "Is there no respect for the arts anymore? *sigh* Listen, I just want my fair audition. I would love to be the first violinist but only if I deserve it."

Monsieur Reyer and Monsieur LeFevre huddled together for a minute before separating and nodding at me.

"Alright, play a piece for us and I will decide if you deserve the position," Monsieur Reyer told me and had a grateful look in his eyes.

I smiled thankfully at him. I opened up my violin case and pulled out my violin and bow. I took a second to tune it and make sure I was ready.

I paused as I saw a flutter of something from above. I looked up to see a flash of white before it disappeared. I stared up there for a moment before I brought back my concentration to the audition. Whoever was up there, I could feel their intense gaze watching me. I felt butterflies swirl around in my stomach. I gave a tiny nod to Monsieur Reyer to let him know I was ready.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and closed my eyes as I started to play. The tune started out gentle with a happy tune to it. A smile spread across my face as gradually the tune started to get faster, almost unnoticeably. My emotions poured into the music as I lost myself in the piece as usual. A barely noticeable pause held for a second as my smile transformed into a tiny smirk. I started to play faster and faster, this time definitely noticeable. My smile grew wider as my eyes popped open to see everyone watching me in shock. Through the music you could hear my joy at playing the piece as it went faster and even faster. Unconsciously, my hips started to swing with the beat as I played. The beat slowed a tiny bit as I repeated parts of the song. Then I took off, playing through the last scales and music by heart. The music ended as I held up my violin bow.

Everyone listening burst into applause causing me to blush, pleased with their reaction.

"You have the spot!" Monsieur Reyer told me enthusiastically.

"Oh,_ grazie_! _Grazie_! Thank you!" I smiled elated, pride and joy swirling through my body. Meg and Christine ran over to me with squeals of joy.

"Congratulations, Sienna!" Meg told me joyously as they each gave me a tight hug.

"You were amazing!" Christine added with a gigantic smile.

"There are a lot of people who are better than me," I said reluctantly but truthfully

"Don't ruin the moment!" Christine giggled causing me to laugh. "You were wonderful!"

I was pulled away from them by Carlotta's grip.

"I just knew my _sorellina _would get the part!" Carlotta said happily. She smiled proudly as she looked at me. "You _are_ a Giudicelli afterall. We always do _favoloso_." _Fabulous._

I laughed and hugged her back. As I pulled away, my gaze returned to the spot where I had seen the flutter earlier. I felt my heart give a start as I saw another flash of white. I stared at the area curiously until my attention was pulled back to Meg and Christine who were dragging me off to somewhere they wanted to show me while Carlotta went off with Piangi.

The last thing I saw before we turned around the corner down another hallway was Madame Giry picking up a letter as it fluttered to the ground.

**AN: Hehe, she saw Erik! :D lol I'm sorry if anyone is OOC. I've never done a POTO fic before so I'm just kind of winging it. If you want to listen to what Sienna played for the tryout, look up Celtic Women- The Butterfly on youtube.**

**Please review so that I know if I'm doing good or if changes are needed!**


End file.
